Kirk's Harddrive
by yukiislikesnow
Summary: 5 things James T. Kirk won't erase from his harddrive, and one thing he erased without even looking at.


5. When Chekov turned 18 we decided he was old enough to drink. Unfortunaly Bones wasn't around to tell him how little he should actually drink.

Half a bottle of Vodka later and he was claiming to be "Mr. Chomp", a teeth themed Russian superhero. He then jumped on Spock's back and tried to bite through his shoulder. I got it all on tape, and so help me God, I will never delete it if I can help it.

4. Have you ever taken candid pictures just for the hell of it? Well I have. I was taking pictures of just about everyone I passed. But after picture 100-something I got a little bored. I tried to be creative, and instead of candid's I started trying to scare people just to take a picture of their reaction.

When I heard Sulu coming out of the gym I decided to strike, like a ninja. I climbed up a wall and snapped my picture as I jumped down in front of him. I was disapointed with his face in person. But once I saw the picture I was set. I have never, in all my 25 years of life, seen a Japanese man's eyes so damn wide. It was like they were trying to escape from his skull. it was very much worth the throb in my ankles.

3. Uhura likes to sing. Her voice is nothing short of beautiful, just like her body. I caught her singing "Sweet Child of Mine" about three months after the Nero incident. It seemed a little too country for her, but she sang it just fine. I remember my mother use to sing it, when she wasn't busy wallowing in self pity.

So when I feel homesick, or when I feel just a little too human, and not enough like the captain I'm suppose to be, I watch the video and try to feel more at home.

2. Bones really is a great Dad. I don't care what Jocyeln says about him. I don't care that his bedside manner, at least towards me and Spock, is shitty at best. That man is a God amoung daddys. I got a first hand look at it when Jocelyn and Joanna happened to be at the same space dock as us for shoreleave. Evil-Ex-from-Hell mentioned something about wanting to visit Andoria with Jo to see 'all the pretty snow.'

I excused myself when Jocelyn did, since Bones doesn't get nearly enough time alone with his little girl. I recorded him giving Joanna a piggy back ride through the halls. If he noticed me there, he didn't mention it. And I like having the video just in case he feels like he won't ever see her again.

1. Frank got sent to prison. Sam sent me the news article the second it went viral. For the first week I read it every night before going to bed. After that it was every other night. I'm hoping that soon I won't have to look at it at all, but all the same, I don't think I'll ever actually delete it.

0. Recording one of my weekly chess sessions with Spock sounded like a great idea. I could watch it later and learn about his strategies. I could review the board for things I missed during the actual game. I would even get to observe Spock in a relativly relaxed state.

But my name is James Tiberius Kirk, and what I plan and what actually happens are hardly ever similar. It started out normal enough, I was even winning. That wasn't too unusual; Spock was all logic and strategies and I matched his every move with illogical randomness often enough that I came out the victor almost as often as he did. But tonight his head just didn't seem to be in the game.

"Something on your mind Mr. Spock?" He did nod, but remained quiet. I let it go. I knew he wouldn't say anything unless he was good and ready. Ten minutes later I won the game.

"Jim."

"Yes Spock?"

"Do you think she knew?" Out of context that question can have thousands of answers, millions even. And even in context it would have been easy to get confused. But I knew.

"She was your mother. A mother always knows." A mother always knows when her kid loves her.

I deleted the recording without even watching it first. Someday Spock will be my best friend, someone who will be able to complete my thoughts and my soul. But right now we don't know eachother all that well and I wouldn't be doing right by his trust to keep something as personal as that on a tricorder that passes so many hands.

__________

The Mr. Chomp thing w/ Chekov was a reference to a crack fic I filled earlier. And yes I know John Cho is actually Korean, but originally Sulu was Japanese, so I went with that.


End file.
